Growing Pains
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Based on last nights ep (03.01.15), Tess figures out that something is going on between Max and Zoe and sets out to fix it, beginning with telling Zoe what growing up really means.


"Tess, its one o'clock in the morning." Dylan pointed out as Tess arrived at his house boat. They had only left the pub little under an hour ago, so she knew they would still be awake.

"I know and I'm sorry, I need to speak to Zoe." Tess told him, she'd worked out what was wrong the second Zoe had left the pub. There'd been something that hadn't been right with her since she'd returned from her travels, something that nobody could quite put their finger on but after seeing Zoe on Lofty's resolution video and then her swift exit when Max seemed to be care free now without her, everything added up.

"Oh erm, yeah. She's through there throwing a sulk that could rival any hormonal teenager." Dylan replied having never been one to dress up what he was thinking.

"Thank you."

"Zoe?" Tess spoke softly as she knocked on the door. She knew it was time she found the old Tess, because now she realised just how much she was needed. If she hadn't been a cow to Zoe then maybe Zoe would have come to her before, like she had with Tess and Fletch, maybe they wouldn't be at the point that they were now.

"Go away." Came the reply from the other side of the door, it was clear from her voice that Zoe was, or had been, crying.

"Dylan was right, you are acting like a teenager. So much for acting your age." Tess joked, trying to keep the conversation light until Zoe trusted her again.

"What's he said?" Zoe asked, appearing at the door and letting Tess in.

"Just that you were sulking and that you could rival any hormonal teen." The older woman told her as Zoe sat back down on her bed, moving a little to allow Tess to sit down too.

"Oh." Zoe sighed.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or should I tell you what I think is wrong? For the record I know about Max."

"What?! Did Dylan tell you?" Zoe sighed, her eyes filling again as if she were about to start crying, while anger bubbled inside and her head told her to go and tell Dylan to go and mind his own business.

"No Zoe, you know he didn't. Dylan isn't one for idol gossip. No one told me, it didn't take a genius to work it out though."

"What gave it away?"

"The video, the longing look after Max and then your departure from the pub when Max looked like he was enjoying himself. On top of that, ever since you returned from your travels, maybe even before that, something wasn't right with you. So what happened?"

"Remember the flowers I got sent all those months back?" Zoe began, smiling to herself at the memory while Tess nodded, smiling at the infectious nature of her best friend's smile. "They were from him, that was the night is started, after that I was seeing him regularly until the day I left. The night before I'd been with him and I left while he was sleeping, needless to say he wasn't pleased. I told him that it had just been fun and that it was over and then as I left he told me he loved me. Since I came back I tried to avoid him but then last week he came here and gave me a Christmas present, Dylan interrupted, had he not I'm sure I'd have kissed him. Max walked away and Dylan pointed out that he must have it bad for me, that coupled with Max's face as he walked away, having realised I lived with Dylan was enough to make me realise what I'd lost. Realise that I loved him too."

"So why are you sat here with me and not enjoying seeing in the new year with Max?" Tess asked, the lack of judgement in her voice making Zoe smile slightly.

"I can't be with me, you heard my resolution. It's time I grew up and started acting my age."

"And you thought sulking would be the best way to start that?" Tess asked.

"I can't help it, I miss him. This is how he makes me act, that is why I need to get over this and begin acting my age." Zoe spoke, the determination in her voice mixed with the sadness, breaking Tess's heart at her best friend's unhappiness.

"Growing up isn't giving up on what you want Zoe, if I've learnt anything from life it's that growing up is figuring out what you want and going after it. You want Max, you need to go out and get him, the age gap isn't important, it can't be more than a 10 year difference and I know people with a bigger difference. Love isn't about age, it's about a deep affection and caring for another person, you love Max and he clearly loves you so stop sitting her moping and go and get him."

"What if he's hooked up with some younger blonde?" Zoe asked seriously.

"He hasn't, trust me. He left the pub when he realised that you were gone and he looked just as heartbroken and lost as you do right now. Go and get your man Zo."

* * *

><p>"Max?" Zoe asked as she approached the student house and saw a figure sat out the front with a cigarette in his mouth.<p>

"Zoe?" Max asked, taking the cigarette from his mouth and standing up to walk towards her.

"What are you doing outside?"

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd have a fag and watch the fireworks." Max sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to speak to you."

"What? About that golf game?" Max asked sadly.

"What? No. I was wrong, I don't just want to be friends. The thing is, you made me feel like a teenager all over again and that scared me, I mean that can't be right at my age. Tonight someone told me that growing up was about knowing what you want and going out and getting it."

"And what is it exactly that you want?" Max asked, as Zoe stepped closer to him.

"I'd have thought that was obvious Mr Walker but maybe I should clear it all up for you." Zoe spoke, leaning forward to kiss him, "I love you Max."


End file.
